The Sins of the Father
by Aletta-Feather
Summary: Charles builds a new life after the loss of his two best friends. Hank, who, despite everything still has an unrequited crush on Mystique, becomes his friend and confidant. An unexpected new student opens old wounds. Magneto and Mystique are on a mission for revenge. Post First Class.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sins of the Father **

**Chapter 1: Separation**

Finally, home again. Although he had a hard time still calling it a home, with his two best friends gone. The house had become a home with Raven's entrance and ceased to be one with her departure. The loss of his legs, two other important friends so often taken for granted, had been another great blow. A lesser man might have given up. He had wanted to but so many people relied on him and were looking to him for leadership. Without him, Erik, or Magneto as he called himself —such a silly self-inflating name— would be the only option for other lonely mutants out there. That simply would not do. The destiny of mutant- and humankind should not be left to the Magneto's of this world.

* * *

In the long sleepless hours of the night, Charles sometimes tried to contact Erik. Erik, not Magneto. You'd think he wouldn't be able to sleep with that helmet on. Perhaps he slept upright in a chair. Or perhaps he couldn't sleep, just like him. It was to no avail and as time progressed, Charles' attitude changed. Why should he try to contact him? He'd brought nothing but anger and despair with him. Let his longing for revenge poison his friends and himself. Theirs had been a toxic relationship, so why continue to seek it? Whoever Erik had been, whatever had bound them together if anything, was buried and gone. Charles was finally resolved to let him go. Let Erik live his life, haunt his dreams, but no longer would he be tempted to reach out himself.

* * *

"Charles, Charles." A familiar voice enters his mind. He is looking at the new group of students in his classroom. Is any of them silently reaching out? No, it is from farther away, much farther. With a startle he realizes it must be Erik. But it can't be. It had been months since he tried to contact him. Always with zero response. Something must be wrong. He needs to use Cerebro to get a location on him. "You don't have to," a small inner voice reminds him. "He has let you down, so dreadfully; why jump at his back and call?" "He might be terribly harmed, I need to check," he argues back. "Sure, why not? Always you humor him and look where it has brought you." Charles hesitates. The voice is right. Why should he reply? There's no need, no obligation. Still, it's worth checking out.

* * *

Magneto is kept prisoner by some of his own followers. He has a mutiny on his hands. They are discussing the possibilities of handing him over to the government. That would really not be so bad. Charles still has some faith in the powers that be, not an unwavering faith, but an imprisoned Magneto could be the answer to many mutant issues. With violent-minded mutants incarcerated, the other ones might have a chance of finding a place in this world, being accepted and respected by their fellow man. Charles decides to monitor the situation.

* * *

He had managed to strike the mutiny down, hard. "No thanks to Charles!" Erik thinks bitterly. He had called out to his former friend in a moment of pure weakness and despair, but he hadn't responded. No help had been provided, neither practically nor mentally. Nothing, he had heard nothing. He is punishing me for leaving him, for harming him. It wasn't like Charles to abandon his friends. But at least now he knew where he stood. Charles could no longer be relied upon, not even in his darkest moments. He has turned his back on me. He doesn't think I'm worth saving anymore. Well, if the benevolent Charles can no longer be bothered to any courtesy for old times' sake, he shouldn't expect anything in return either. Erik knows he is being unfair. Charles had attempted to reach him on numerous occasions but he doesn't care. Their bout of friendship could not weigh against a lifetime of loneliness and distrust.

* * *

A few years later, Erik has a child. Magneto had met a remarkable woman named Magda. She got pregnant a bit sooner than expected but they were very happy with the arrival of the twins. A brother and sister. Both of them special in their own way. But one day, tragedy stroke. Magda and the kids were at home, the children toddlers by then, when a spark from the fireplace lit up the house like a petrol can. Magda had become trapped under falling wooden beams from the rooftop and her daughter became stuck in a fiery corner. Only the boy survived. He had been able to run at lightning speed when the house collapsed. The grieving child had been found by Magneto and his Brotherhood some hours later on their return from a meeting with fellow travelers.

* * *

"Please Magneto, he'll be safe there. We can't have a toddler with us on the run." Mystique begs him to see sense, to give up his only son. Bring him to the doorstep of his former friend and ally. He can't. It would be devastating to his pride. The spark from the fireplace had not been an accident. It had been a government ploy to 'accidently' execute Magneto and his children. It explained why the fire had moved so fast and the roof had been so quick to drop. On further examination they discovered that the wooden beams had wedge cuts in them on the outer roof side to the point of nearly breaking. The government's intell had been faulty and Magneto had not been present at the fatal moment.

* * *

Four weeks later, his resolve falters. The world has grown darker. The government is on his tail and so are other mutant groups. Several groups had formed in the last few years and instead of working together against the homo sapiens, they had turned against each other. A life on the run. It reminds Erik of his own childhood years filled with fear and uncertainty. Does he really want a similar fate for his son? To be hunted from one place to the next and live a nomad existence? He has to make a choice.

* * *

"You've led us here on purpose!" "We're so close now, you can do it, Magneto. If your mother would've had a chance like this, she would have taken it, wouldn't she?" "Don't be so manipulative, Raven!" Using her slave name always got a rise out of her. Mystique scowls at him and continues: "I guess I am drawn to this place whenever I sense danger. It was my home for the longest time. I would have loved to grow up at a school like this, surrounded by others like me. Don't you want that for your child? Wouldn't you have wanted it for you?" She is pleading with him and can't help it. It is not merely sentiment that makes her say these things; it is mostly pragmatism. The toddler is quite a handful, making sudden noises and movements. A liability to the group and its cause.

* * *

"He'll be turned into one of them! It's the last thing I want." "Magneto, you can get him back as soon as things start to settle. When he's a little older and able to look after himself he will join us. If only out of revenge for his mother and sister. He'll see their peaceful ways for what they really are: fear and adaptation; he is your son! He won't accommodate anyone." "If only I was as sure as you, Mystique."

* * *

They are standing at the gate of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. It's not too late to turn back but the decision has been made. Pietro will be raised here, among others like him. The little bundle of sleeping mutant child is laid at the foot of the gate. A note is slipped inside the improvised cardboard crib. "Goodbye my boy. May you live safely and pleasantly." Quickly they make their departure lest they be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Request**

Sean wakes up in the middle of the night to a howling sound. He cannot place it and wakes Hank. Together they move in the direction of the sad noise. "It's coming from outside, I think," Sean whispers, "should we wake the Professor?" "Let's have a look first. There'll be time for that." Hank has been longing to get more responsibilities for a while now. This is an opportunity to show his own inventive nature. They step into the grounds and hear someone or something screaming near the gate. "It could be a trap, what with all these vigilante groups around." "Hush, it doesn't sound all that dangerous to me." They arrive at the gate and see a small boy, crying his heart and lungs out. Hank carries the child with him and Sean discovers the sealed note. "Okay, so maybe now we should wake him."

* * *

When the child is fed and watered and taken to a warm place to sleep, Charles interrogates the two men. They have nothing more to add to their tale of discovery. "The note is addressed to you." "Yes, and it's sealed. Not unusual, although people generally bring their children in a different fashion." "Do you think it's a mutant? It could be just a human child brought by desperate people who know there's a school here." "In that case, we'll see to it that the child will find a nice foster home. We'll know soon enough." "I thought mutant powers didn't usually appear until puberty?" "They generally don't but we could check his genes, of course," Hanks answers Sean's question, a little exasperated.

* * *

In the silence of his own room, Charles reads the note. It's not very long but explains the situation clearly. Erik doesn't want his child to share in his kind of gruesome existence. Apparently the solution of settling down and becoming a law abiding citizen is completely out of the question, not even for the child's sake. The tragic history of the boy's mother and sister is relayed in a few sentences, but Erik's passionate hate for those responsible shines through, nevertheless. Charles cannot help but feel for his loss. The boy had survived by running away, but how he could have been fast enough, remains a mystery. _That's my boy_, the proud father says and takes it as an indication that the child is indeed a mutant. The letter ends rather strangely with the following words: _So, my dear Charles, here's your chance for revenge_: _either by taking your anger towards me out on the child, as he is rather young and helpless, or by shaping him into your own image and becoming his spiritual father. Still, I hope you will not let his parentage blind your judgment or hold it against him. Ever your friend, Erik. _Charles sighs and slowly shakes his head. His estranged friend left quite the burden on his shoulders. It seems as though whichever way the boy will turn out, Charles will be to blame. A child Magneto would be proud of, is not a child he would be proud of. But he shall help his friend. The child is not responsible for the situation the grownups around him created.

* * *

Earlier in the letter, he had mentioned Mystique being in good health and becoming quite a leader herself. The both of them were vital for their cause of mutant freedom and preferably mutant rule. They would try to unite the different vigilante groups to create a strong front against the enemy. His own personal vendetta against the killers of his wife and daughter was another strong motivator. He was on a quest to find out exactly who was responsible for that dreadful act and Mystique's skill of blending in was highly valuable in that respect. Charles shudders at the thought of Magneto's vengeance on the government's pawns who carried out the orders.

* * *

When Charles is alone with Hank trying to determine if Pietro has the X-gene, he tells him about the boy's father. "It's best if no-one knows about it. Fear and hatred of Magneto is palpable in some of the students so I will rely on you to help me keep his background hidden. We will need to give him a different history. The boy should have an equal chance." "You seem convinced he is a mutant when we haven't got the results yet." Charles tells the story of the boy's escape from the fire. "That is extraordinary for a child so young." "Yes, it is. Although my own powers kicked in before puberty as well, and when I first met Raven she wasn't …" He suddenly falters, having mentioned Raven in front of Hank. "She is fine, you know, Erik mentioned her specifically." "That depends how you define fine," Hank replies bitterly. "You're right, I've missed her terribly myself. And I do fear for them. They are strong and skilled but taking on the government..." "If only they would…" "I know, if only."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Memory Lane**

Several years have passed. Pietro has become an excellent student and has his father's charm and wit. Erik has not been in contact with the school but Charles follows him from afar. The Brotherhood had united various renegade groups and they were stronger than ever. Brotherhood Bashing became a game the kids played in which various members were ridiculed and whoever could make the most ingenious insults won. Charles had forbidden it, but that didn't keep the students from playing. Hearing his sister and former friend be trashed like that hurt him more than he would have thought possible, especially considering Pietro. So far, no-one had found out about Pietro's real background, including Pietro himself. But with him on the edge of puberty, about to enter his teens, perhaps it was time to change that. He would have a discussion with Hank about it.

* * *

"It's an impossible dilemma." Charles vents his frustrations. "We shouldn't keep it from him, not for much longer, but putting a burden like that on a young boy… Especially with this game being so popular." "Bro B., I've heard of it. All in good fun though." Hank had played a few rounds himself with the other teachers; Sean being the best at it. "I know, I know, but for him to find out at a time like this. His father is growing in strength and could, I don't know, stage a coup of some sort." "We should remain silent. When he finds out, Pietro could decide to run away, or hero worship his father." Memories of Raven and Erik cross his mind. "You're probably right. It is too soon. Although I hate to think what will happen if Magneto shows up to claim his son and finds out about this." Hank cannot help but laugh. "You'd be in so much trouble…"

* * *

Magneto may not have visited his son, yet his sole interest is in making the world a better place for the likes of him. Pietro is often on his mind. Sometimes the longing to see him, to receive word from him, is excruciating. Why doesn't he? Surely Charles could have let the boy contact him. A feeling of distrust is building. An idea pops in his head and he calls his most trusted, his right hand woman. "Mystique, I've got a job for you."

Mystique has mixed feelings about her task; cheerful and anxious feelings fight alongside each other. Seeing Charles again after all this time. Reporting on Pietro: the boy she had brought into safety but also torn from his family. She is extremely curious to see what has become of him.

* * *

"Charles, have you heard about the rumors?" "Which ones?" Charles smiles, but his smile fades as he looks into Hank's worried eyes. "Hank, what's the matter?" "There are rumors about Magneto. About a child. Some say he has sacrificed his own child for a higher purpose, others say he has abandoned his twins. The school is soaked with sudden stories and a few are dangerously close to the truth." "How can this be? What's the cause?" "It started with another game of Bro B. which turned out into numerous speculations about Magneto's plans for world dominion. I'm afraid that sooner or later the boy will hear the truth." "We should tell him. It's a lot better coming from us. I wonder how much he remembers."

* * *

"Pietro, could you please come into my office after class?" "What's that about, Pietro?" his friends ask him. "I've got no idea. Perhaps he found out about the mutilated statue?" he whispers back. If only, Charles thinks to himself.

"Take a seat. I've got something to share with you. Maybe I should have told you sooner. It was a difficult decision to make." "Okay, what's it about?" "Pietro, how much do you remember of your childhood? From before you came here?" "Not much. Didn't you tell me, or was it Dr. McCoy, that I grew up on a farm, that my parents died in an accident and I was brought here by the neighbors?" "Yes, that's right. I hope you won't hold it against us, but you see, we wanted you to have a pleasant time here." "You're saying that it isn't true?" "Parts of it are true, parts, well, aren't. There was an accident, a fire which killed your mother and twin sister, but your father…" "I do remember a fire. I often dream about it. About screaming voices and beams slicing through the air." "Would you like me to… I could bring you under hypnosis and give you an opportunity to visit your past yourself?" "That's fine. Will it help me get rid of the nightmares?" "It might. It has happened in the past." You're a coward, Charles, backing out at the last minute. Biding your time.

* * *

"Do you think this is a wise idea?" Hank isn't too sure about it. Charles had requested his presence, in case a confused or angry Pietro would make a run for it; Hank might keep up with him. "I wonder if the memories will trigger his abilities, like they did in real life." "Charles, you haven't answered my question?" "Fine, you'll get your answer. I wasn't able to tell him. I chickened out, all right, and then this seemed like an opportunity. Pietro wants to battle his night terrors and it saves us the trouble of telling him. Lord knows we're still left with plenty of explaining afterwards." "No kidding."

Pietro arrives on time and the session begins. "Slowly count backwards from 20 for me, would you please?" Soon Pietro starts to tell them about that fatal day. In this rare state of hypnosis, he can access his unconscious memory while being present with a clear conscious mind. No need to video the experience, since the boy is not in trance. The morning had been uneventful. Magda was baking cookies and the kids were playing and occasionally arguing about a red ball. Shortly after lunch, the fire began and the house was alight in a matter of minutes. Pietro had seen his mother get stuck under the beams and had tried to pull her out at her request. When more beams started falling he had ran away, extremely fast. He had witnessed the collapse of the house and walked around it several times that day. When his father finally arrived, it had started to grow dark. The boy was crying and rocking himself. Magneto, Mystique and the others had looked after him and, since then they had been on the run. "Time to stop, I think." When the spell of the hypnosis is broken, Pietro stares at them. His face is ashen and his eyes darken. "Magneto is my father? Magneto, the evil metal wielding mastermind who is behind the recent assaults of government medical research facilities?" "The one and only." Hank replies. "You might see why we thought it a good idea to spare you that particular piece of knowledge," Charles offers an explanation. "I would have been torn to shreds if the others knew about it." "Something like that," Charles mutters. Although he prefers to think of himself and his students as tolerant and respectful, raising Magneto's son as Magneto's son might have been pushing even their limits. "Are you all right?" "I don't know." Pietro trembles. "It's a lot to take in, all at once. Seeing my mother and Wanda…" He begins to sob uncontrollably and the two men try to console him.

* * *

Several days later, Mystique has arrived in the school grounds. She eavesdrops her way towards Pietro's room and sees him staring out of the window into nothingness. He looks like he has been crying a lot. This is not good. Anger takes over and she has a good mind to call Charles to explain this situation to her, but it is vital her presence goes unnoticed. She doesn't want to talk to the boy herself at first, but will shadow him as long as is needed to get to the heart of this.

* * *

The next afternoon, after classes but before supper, Pietro asks to have a word with the Professor in private. They retire to a quiet corner of the garden and Mystique hides behind the bushes, impersonating a very young mute girl to ensure her complete silence. "I've been reading up on Magneto, but I wondered? Could you tell me something of your own experiences with him? I read somewhere that you were friends before ideological differences got in the way." Mystique is listening intently. What's this about? Charles sighs. "It's not an easy question, Pietro, but one that deserves an answer." He deliberates on the right amount of frankness; how much would be appropriate? "I met Magneto, or as I knew him then, Erik, on a quest to destroy his childhood tormentor. I managed to convince him to join us, a small group of mutants, willing to do the same with help of the CIA. We fought to discover this man's, mutant's, plans and to stop him. Unfortunately, the mission became a personal vendetta for him —I guess it never ceased to be— and in a battle between the superpowers of Russia and these States United, Erik turned on all humankind. He became convinced that cooperation with humans would never bring the desired outcome of peace and prosperity for all." Mutant and proud; Mystique remembers their motto. "And you ceased to be friends just like that?" Pietro asks a bit sullen. "No, we've had some confrontations before that battle and, on that particular day, I lost the use of my legs through a rogue bullet. I also lost my sister, Raven, whom you know as Mystique, to Magneto's cause. I guess we both grew resentful towards each other after that. Each of us had been trying to convince the other of our own world view for weeks beforehand." "Do you miss him?" "Now, that is a very personal question, Pietro, but, yes, I do. Him and Raven." "I don't remember much about him, just little snippets. I've been trying to these last few days."

After a few minutes lost in thought, Pietro resumes his questions: "I've got two more questions, though, if you don't mind?" "Shoot," Charles replies, trying to sound casual. "Why do you think he left me here, if you two had a falling out? And what are some good memories that you have of my dad?" His last question is spoken with the little tremble he so desperately wants to hide. "A note was brought with you. It spoke of your mother's death and of his reasons for leaving you here. He wanted you to be safe. He wanted you to have a normal childhood, not that of a semi-refugee. Magneto hoped I would be able to see past our past and treat you like I would any student. I complied with his request. As for your other question… Your father has a great , rather sarcastic, sense of humor. He has a taste for adventure and is courageous. I remember him taking on several people at once without even flinching. He is not afraid to make tough decisions." "And personal memories, anything?" The boy's quiet hope is written all over his face. Mystique pricks up her ears.

"We've played a lot of chess. I helped him perfect his powers." Which I should regret. "We trained the first batch of students here together. He has helped my sister to stop being ashamed of her true self. We were… We were a good team. We balanced each other out. In the beginning, we recruited other mutants for our cause and that was some road trip." He smiles at the memory.

* * *

Mystique wonders about her next move. Should she talk to Pietro herself? Should she talk to him as herself? In order to give Magneto a decent idea of his son's state of mind and treatment at the school it would be wise. But, according to the garden conversation, the boy had only just found out about his father. Mystique thinks it´s odd, but a few more hours hiding in plain sight convince her otherwise. These kids hate them. Not all of them, but a few of the students are very fierce in their disapproval of their objectives. It would have been very difficult to grow up like that, knowing they are talking about your parent. Perhaps it would be best if Pietro would leave this environment. She will probably suggest that to Magneto once her fieldwork is done.

* * *

A blue flash of flesh, red hair. No, it can't be. I must be dreaming. He blinks his eyes and sees a hallway packed with students. It's probably because I've talked about Mystique these past few days. But when he sees one student sneaking away at the other end of the hall, Charles is in pursuit. When no-one else is in the vicinity, he calls her: "Mystique, is that you?" No one appears. He hears someone descending some stairs. Ever bound to that stupid chair. He swears and reddens slightly when a passing student gives him a startled look. It must have been his mind playing tricks on him. He could find out, if he really wanted to, but he had promised her in the past not to do so. He'd already broken that promise once.

* * *

He'd almost caught her. She should be more careful. Mystique decides, there and then, to talk to Pietro herself and get the hell out of here. She waits patiently outside his room, in various disguises, until he's by himself. She enters as a class mate, but soon whispers that he cannot talk about this to anyone. "Why what's the matter?" "My appearance is a bit deceptive at the moment, Pietro, but I am in fact, the mutant you know as Mystique." "Mystique," he whispers in awe. "Why are you here? Has my father sent you?" "Yes, he has. Pietro, exactly how long do you know Magneto is your father?" Her most burning question falls from her lips. "A few days, now." "A few days!" She is outraged at this sign of betrayal from her brother, despite her previous insight in his intentions. "Yes, it was quite a shock to realize it." "It must have been in a hostile environment like this." "It's not hostile. I generally like it here, although I'm sort of sick of Bro B. now." "Of what?" "Nothing, just a silly game." "I'm to report to your father. He wants to know if you're well. Why you haven't contacted him, why Charles hasn't. What would you like me to tell him? And do you want to leave this place?" "I do want to meet him, but this is the only life I know. I'm happy where I am, and I guess I'm still too young to join you?" "I'm afraid so, but I can see you as a worthy successor of your father one day." "Will you talk to the Professor? He misses you, you know." "I know, but it's best to let sleeping dogs, you know, sleep. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about our little talk." Pietro sighs as she leaves his room. Yet another secret to keep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Control Group**

Mystique thinks it best not the mention that Pietro has only recently discovered his real history. His wrath on Charles and the school would have a similar outcome as the blackened, to dust reduced, medical centers he has targeted lately. Experiments on mutants and testing and manipulating X-genes had been their main objective. X-genes planted into mice and rats had had horrendous effects. The rats were now able to eat themselves through glass with teeth as sharp as diamonds and the mice spread a toxic radiation which killed animals and humans with a low resistance. Magneto wants to save the mutants from being experimented on and doesn't consider exterminating vermin to be a high priority.

* * *

Magneto is relieved to know his boy is doing fine and would like to meet him, join him even. He is still a bit too young to become part of the Brotherhood but at least Charles' peaceful idea's hadn't softened him. In time, Pietro would be a worthy successor. The cheerful news makes him forget all about his other question. Why hadn't Charles or Pietro contacted him at all?

* * *

"You think she was here?" Hank doesn't believe it. "I'm not sure. It could have been my imagination." "What would she have wanted? Do we need to worry? Infiltration of the school?" Charles already regrets telling him. "I don't know. Listen, it was probably just me conjuring up a mental image. I'd been talking about her to Pietro so it's very likely it was just a figment of my imagination." "Pietro, perhaps she wanted to see him?" "After all this time? You'd think they, she, would have come sooner." "Who knows? Magneto has always had a mind of his own." Hank spits out the name of his former rival.

* * *

Medical research centers all over the country were heavily guarded, since the latest surge of attacks. Magneto's rescue mission released many mutants; most of them joined him in gratitude. His following grew every day. The government was looking towards desperate measures due to this threat of magnitude. Before every center was burned to the ground, the archives were searched frantically by Magneto, in order to access information. He was still searching for the identity of his wife's killers. Mystique had told him many times that the information was probably classified and hidden at some Secret Service Archive, but he always needed to check, compulsively. He did not want to risk missing vital evidence.

Magda had taken the kids to a doctor a few weeks beforehand, and his nurse had been unusually interested in the twins. He had visited the doctor right after the fire but the nurse had resigned shortly after the twins had visited. The case has a clear medical connection, unless the nurse had been undercover as a secret agent.

* * *

Magneto's suspicions were right. The nurse had drawn some blood from both kids, and noticed a strange pattern. She had immediately reported it to a superior, higher up on the food chain than the general practitioner she worked for —who was too open minded on mutant issues for her taste— and had gotten an order to report to a facility straight away. She took the blood samples with her and had been working on it ever since. The experiments with mutant genes were built on the information she had provided. These x-genes were valuable because they had been taken from young children whereas most of the research thus far had been on adult mutants. They hoped to be able to manipulate the genes into various abilities. To be able to pick and choose; grown mutants' abilities were already determined.

* * *

Mystique is planning her own secret mission. This obsession with those responsible is getting on her nerves. If she could find them, perhaps Magneto would not be so distracted. He might even notice her as a person again. She had always been the most reliable, loyal, assistant but she longed to be more. He was interested a long time ago, but only fleetingly, then the cause had taken over, and Magda, and his obsession with her death. If she could do this for him. This one, so very important thing, perhaps he would see her, not just her merits.

* * *

The hypnosis had integrated his subconscious memories into his conscious mind. Pietro could now remember much of his past. He grieved for his mother and sister, now that he recalled them, and longed to be part of a family. As nice as the other students were, and as helpful as the teachers were, they could not fill their shoes. He had also been thinking a lot about the fateful night. His powers had been manifest then, and here he was waiting, very impatiently, for them to develop. He had found out that the fire had not been an accident and that fuelled a longing for revenge. The face of a smiling nurse keeps infiltrating his mind, but he doesn't know why. What's her significance?

* * *

Hank is back from a consultation with a senior official from the Department of Health and Human & Mutant Services. The attacks on the medical facilitates have rattled them. They use him as an advisor but generally his recommendations are perceived as too radical. "Mutants have to be kept on a tight leash, no 'fence," the man had said. Hank had gritted his teeth, but let it slide. A strong negative response on his side, would only encourage his beliefs. He joins Charles in his office, the moment he arrives. "They want to check every new born and put a chip in every mutant baby. To track their movements, store their medical record, etc." "It's even worse than before," Charles sighs, "sometimes it makes me wonder if we have, in fact, chosen the right.." "You can't say that, not you!" Hank bursts out, "not you as well." "Forgive me, I don't mean it. I'm just so very tired of having to fight the same battle again and again. When will they ever learn? This will not even work. Mutants born in mutant families will always fall of the grid; their parents won't want anything to do with medical attention anymore. " "Mutant children by human parents will be feared from the moment they are born, by their own families. It's hard enough as a teenager, but as a baby…" They fall silent, with minds whirring to generate a plan.

* * *

Pietro had written a letter to his father and today, he has received a reply. A letter came for him in the post this morning. He couldn't read it, because his roommates were present. But, now, he is finally alone. He had told his father nothing about not knowing about him until very recently. He had even pretended he had sent letters before, but told him that they had been lost, or returned to sender, so as not to rouse suspicion. Anyway, he had asked him all that he could think of. What he was like, what he liked. If he missed him, when he could see him, all sorts of general questions. He had asked if he wouldn't use his real name, in case one of the teachers would recognize it. The letter was therefore signed by uncle Magnus. The most important part was about his memories. Was his ability running at lightning speed? Did he really survive because of that? And who was that nurse that now haunted his dreams?

* * *

AN: So I borrowed a bit from the idea of stem cells who are not differentiated yet and can, therefore, be used in various ways.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Best Medicine is Revenge**

The Secret Service Archives I & II were almost impossible to penetrate. The security was extremely high and inaccessible to mutants. Various screenings made sure no mutants would enter the building. Numbers III & IV however, were not as tightly secured and Mystique reckons she will have a shot at it. She becomes a senior member of staff with the highest clearance and can access all computer files in a nice office. The real person, unfortunately, had a freak accident involving four flat tires. Mystique takes the files with her and is out of the building before the accident has been called in. She walks out of the grounds, the alarm bells and "security breach" yells as background music.

* * *

Uncle Magnus had a lot to tell. Pietro has memorized the letter. It was extremely precious to him, a letter from his real dad. Pietro was becoming a bit of a loner, a sad one at that. His friends didn't know what was going on. He had told them a story about a sick aunt who meant a lot to him but he had only met recently. It wasn't a very good lie, pretty lame actually, but at least it explained the letter from Uncle Magnus. The letter contains a story of a nurse, the nurse. His mother had taken him and Wanda to the doctor because Wanda had been fatigued and dizzy. That morning her heartbeat had been rapid and it had cause Magda to panic slightly. Wanda needed medical attention. Because Erik had been out, Magda had taken Pietro as well. He had been running around the room during the consultation, driving the nurse crazy. To rule out anemia , they had taken a blood sample. The nurse had said that Pietro needed to give a sample too. Magda didn't want her to do so, but the doctor said it was just a precaution. If Wanda was vulnerable to something specific, chances were quite high he would be as well, so she had agreed.

* * *

The files didn't contain that much new information on the medical mutant experiments, nor could she find anything on the perpetrators. Mystique is not amused. She thought files from the Archives would be a gold mine of intell. It was a good thing she hadn't told him yet, she had wanted to get his hopes up, but had bitten her tongue just in time. It was worthless stuff, not even worth the risk she took to claim it. She swears loudly. She desperately needs another plan.

* * *

Pietro now knows the story of the nurse, the blood samples, and the beams that had been tampered with. His father's letter had been filled with hatred towards those responsible, and he feels it himself. The same need for justice, wild west take-it-into-your-own-hands justice, runs through his veins. He will find who did this! He will track down this nurse, this nurse Ratched, strap her to a chair, slice into her flesh and wait for all the blood to leave her body. He will burn her like she caused his family to burn. He will… Pietro's imagination runs wild with idea's and he cannot wait 'till the day his abilities will finally burst free.

Until that day comes, he can do some research. He realizes that Hank has contacts with the Health Department and wonders if anything could be found in Hank's data. Perhaps he has access to classified files. Whenever Hank is out of his lab, Pietro sneaks into it. It takes him a while to sort through the vast amount of information but not without results. He can access the lower level of personnel files. People Hank knows and is in contact with. Filliping through them eventually gives him what he needs. A face stares at him, a smirking brunette with her hair in a bun. He'd recognize her anywhere. Her contact information, professional only, is right there, on the screen. Pietro lifts his hand and makes the sound and gesture of a gunshot.

* * *

Hank enters the hallway to his lab and sees the door open. That's odd. Inside nothing has altered. Perhaps the cleaners forgot to close the door. He had some seniors do experiments before but they usually left quite a mess and had been identified fairly quick. There will surely be a reasonable explanation. His mind wanders for a second to the mystical shape shifter but he dismisses the idea straight away.

* * *

Her name is nurse Lovely. How appropriate. She will make a lovely target. Pietro has stored all the relevant data on his flash drive. The moment he is alone in the room, he uses it to devise a plan. She specializes in genetic research. Has a special interest in x-genes. Her research has helped with various breakthroughs. "All through my blood," Pietro mumbles furiously. She is making money out of it, and much worse, manipulating it, doing God knows what. Her day of reckoning should come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Run Like the Wind**

Something is off. Pietro feels different today but he doesn't know why. It's like a twitch in his body. He doesn't share this sensation with anyone although various students ask why he is acting all nervous. During a basketball game in PE, the source is revealed. Pietro catches the ball and seconds later, he has scored, even though he was at the far end of the court. "What happened?" "You're cheating." "Pietro, did you just teleport?" a friend asks, completely in awe. "I don't know, I just dribbled down the court." "No, you did not. We couldn't see you." The teacher declares that the shot counts, but changes his mind after fierce opposition of the other students.

* * *

Charles has just spoken to Pietro. His powers have shown themselves. "It will be very strange at first, but you'll get used to it soon enough. In the meantime, it will be a quite a remarkable journey to get to know your strengths and push your boundaries." He has advised him to not go overboard. No need to show off and run across the state line, for instance.

* * *

Pietro is delighted. This is exactly what he needs. It's the perfect skill. He could be in and out of here in seconds. He could get away with all sorts. This brings him so much closer to his ultimate goal. He wouldn't need to figure out a way to escape the school grounds and be away for days; he could do all this in one night and be back before breakfast. He will need a few days to plan his actions, and then: show time. Time for him to show up and for nurse Lovely —actually Dr. Lovely; she had gotten the opportunity to continue her studies— to put on a show. She could tell him all she knew before he'd put an end to it.

* * *

Dr. Lovely wasn't looking forward to her appointment later this evening. The appointment was planned after regular office hours and it was with a mutant. Two unpleasant things combined. She had met Hank McCoy before; he was beastly. He was far too radical for her taste; he would definitely oppose the idea of tracking mutants and keeping tabs on them from birth to grave. If it was up to her all these mutants would find an early grave; it would solve so many problems. She doesn't consider the ramifications for her own line of work.

* * *

"Charles, wake up, Charles!" "What, what's going on?" "One of the students is missing. A roommate came to tell me." "Who is it?" "You're not going to be happy about it." "Just tell me, will you!" "It's Pietro. He must have left after lights out and with his gift… He could be anywhere." "We'll use Cerebro." "Do you think he went to meet his dad?" "I guess so. It is the most likely explanation."

* * *

"Remember me?" A young teenage boy has just tied her onto her chair and is smirking malevolently. "Perhaps this will help." Pietro runs a few circles through her office, almost causing a small cyclone. It stirs something deep inside her memory. "No? Not a clue?" "I, I, It reminds me of something… vaguely.. but I'm not sure.. Why are you doing this? Who are you?" She tries to wriggle out of her restraints. "You were expecting someone else, weren't you? I took the liberty of using his email." "So you know him?" "He's my teacher, but it has nothing to do with him. I'm here because of you."

* * *

"How will you convince him to come back?" "Do you think I should?" "Of course, running around with the Brotherhood isn't good for him. He needs to be in school." "Many people would say a child belongs to their family, that a son should be with his father." "You know just as well as I do that if Pietro stays, well, he'd be lost to, to them." "It might be where he belongs, where he wants to belong." "I can't believe you're really that indifferent to the situation." "I'm not, but I'm not optimistic about him coming back either. I think Pietro might have been waiting for this opportunity." "You suspected this? Why didn't you say anything?" "I didn't, but in hindsight…" "Yes, yes." Hank suddenly remembers. "You go on ahead, I have to check something."

* * *

"I didn't kill your mother and sister! How can you accuse me of something like that?" Dr. Lovely shrieks. "Oh no? Then why did they die a few days later? After you had so conveniently disappeared?" "Look, you're right about the other thing. I took the blood and brought it to a superior for examination. We wanted to uncover the mystery that is the x-gene and I not ashamed of it. It is a very noble goal, trying to save humanity from those…" "from the likes of me." "I would never kill someone, and in such a horrible way. You have to believe me! I wouldn't kill children, how can you even think that! Not when I can't…" "Not even nasty little mutant children?"

* * *

"And?" "Nothing, I thought someone had been into the lab a few days ago, but couldn't find anything and I still can't." "We'll know soon enough what his location is. Perhaps it will provide us with some answers." Both of them are lost in their own thoughts as they enter the room of Cerebro. Charles wonders if he will be able to persuade the boy to come back and if he, in fact, should. Does he have the right to interfere? Shouldn't he be ashamed of keeping his roots from this boy for so long, and is he, maybe, responsible for his departure?

* * *

Whether it is fate or coincidence, a few minutes later Magneto, Mystique and their entourage are entering the same facility. Time to release the mutants taken hostage there. As they are searching the rooms, Magneto aims towards the files, and Mystique sweeps the various offices. Most of the building is empty, since most of the employees have gone home for the night; an office near the end of the hallway however, is alight. "Prepare for a surprise," Mystique laughs quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cooperation**

"You have to tell me who killed them!" Pietro is losing his cool and is not getting anything out of this, this.. A knock on the door startles him but before he can react, the door is kicked in by a blue.. "Mystique!" "Pietro?" Both of them are baffled. "What are you doing here?" "I could ask the same. And who is this lovely lady?" "She'll tell you herself, won't you?" Dr. Lovely is positively shaking in her chair. She thought she had seen it all, but this creature looks alarming. She stutters and cannot form a coherent sentence so Pietro fills in the story. Mystique's yellow eyes are glowing with anger. "I'll get your father. He will be thrilled to meet you." Dr. Lovely almost faints at the thought of this boy's father.

* * *

"Magneto, you need to come at once!" Not used to being commanded for a very long time, he responds rather violently by causing the file cabinets to jump. "Not now Mystique! You should know how important this is." "Not as important as my news." His outburst doesn't faze her and can't even keep her from smiling very broadly. Magneto is extremely puzzled. "What is it?" "You better come and see for yourself."

"What can be so important that you take me away from my investigation of the archives?" She doesn't answer. Magneto has a strong mind to return to his task, but natural curiosity stops him. Knowing Mystique as a levelheaded partner must mean this is serious, but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of this. Mystique makes the introductions and, before he knows it, his only son is in his arms.

* * *

They cannot retrieve the names of the agents responsible from Dr. Lovely. She really doesn't know, however, she does provide them with other important information. The first group, a small test group, of mutants will have chips —installed is the word she uses, which causes Magneto to install a paperclip into her arm— in them that very same night at a military base some miles away. Time to move. Pietro may have the honors of killing Dr. Lovely and raises her into the air by creating a real cyclone as Magneto keeps her tied to her chair with a steel cable. A perfect cooperation. Soon she is so high up in the air that they can't hear her shrieks anymore. The moment she is about to crash into the ground to her inevitable death, the chair keeps hovering in the air.

"What's this?" Pietro doesn't understand what's happening. Neither do the others until one of the other mutants —who had all come to watch the spectacle, not that it was easy to miss— is identified as the cause. "What the hell? He should be on our side, right?" "Hello Erik, Pietro, Mystique." The mutant nods politely to all of them. "Charles. I might have known." "I've been looking for Pietro the past few minutes. It seems I've come just in time to see him use his skills in a more murderous way." "This woman is responsible for these horrific experiments. You really believe she should live?" "Killing her will not solve anything." "Doing nothing in your enclosed precious school doesn't either."

* * *

They continue arguing for quite a while until a temporary cease-fire is declared. Rescuing the trapped mutants at the military base should have their undivided attention. A teleport collects Charles and Hank, who are not amused that it is just the two of them but their presence is mostly on Magneto's terms. They do want to assist; Hank has already tried to stop these measures in every legal way possible, perhaps it is time for a different, illegal, approach and Charles wants to keep an eye on Magneto, but more importantly his son. Hopefully Pietro will return to the school where he belongs after this unfortunate adventure. Charles thinks Dr. Lovely has had her punishment but nobody agrees with him and she is left alone, still tied up, for the emergency services to find.

* * *

Standing close to the base, but still hidden in the forest, they devise a plan. The mutants, some 10 to 15 of them, are in the very middle of the camp. They are kept in separate chambers and monitored from all sides. The chips will be implanted in their upper arms which makes them easy to scan and access. It will contain all relevant information about them, whether it are medical files or criminal records. Above all it is a safety measure; an effort to control a dangerous group. They need to attack various points in order to reach and rescue all of them. They divide the roles: Charles will assist and control wherever it is most necessary from a distance, Mystique will cause mayhem and confusion by assuming high ranked officials, Hank will pretend to belong to the medical staff, Pietro will either run to assist or create new storms to break through walls, Magneto shall bend all metal to his will, and the others will split up in various groups attacking from all sides. The teleport will create bewilderment by removing soldiers and officers alike to various locations. "The moon, for all I care," Magneto had answered when asked where to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: United We Stand**

"The battle is about to begin, Charles. Are you ready?" "Always. Please don't mistake my diplomacy for hesitance or cowardice." Magneto rasps his throat. "In the event of… Since we don't know for sure what awaits us.. I guess I'm trying to say…" "You're welcome. He's a great kid. Perhaps you could thank me by sending him back to school after the battle." Magneto scowls at him, but with shining eyes. "I need to sleep on that, but he did turn out very well, indeed." "He certainly has temperament."

* * *

Mystique and Hank try to keep each other at a distance which is easier said than done, with a pumped up Pietro engaging them both in conversation. "Wow, taking on the military. I could never have dreamt of doing that!" "It may not be as nice as you think," Hank warns him. "Or, on the other hand," Mystique says testily, "it may be ever better than you could have imagined." Pietro glances at both of them, suddenly detecting the tense atmosphere. "Of course, Hank here, " Mystique continues, "isn't really used to this way of dealing with humankind. Whereas we, the Brotherhood…" "I'm in the lion's den often enough, fighting for our rights from the other side." "Did you know that Dr. Lovely was the one who stole..?" "No, of course not. I knew she is very unpleasant," Mystique snorts and Pietro huffs, "but I never would have thought... I suppose that's the main reason I'm here." "To release the Beast," Mystique suggests.

* * *

Their ordinary MO of bringing buildings to the ground may not work in a place as water tight as this. They've decided that it would be best to try to get as far as possible, undetected. Hank and Mystique will attempt to enter the building as a Major and doctor. Hopefully Hank's clearance will help them pass security. They manage to pass the initial gate and even the first screening. The soldiers laugh about Hank being a doctor, "looks like you need a chip yourself," which he rebuffs with a remark about checking on the guinea pigs who just might have developed a taste for fresh soldier. The soldiers react insulted but an authoritative look from Mystique keeps them in their place. So far, so good.

* * *

Charles keeps track of their progress, narrating to the others what is happening. "If they pass the next security point, they will have entered the main building." "Still a very large building though," someone mumbles. "It will be a maze in there, and we don't even know on what floor they are, or if they are on the same floor." "Yes, that's why we've sent them in before us, to discover as much as possible." Magneto doesn't like these negative predictions; the last thing he needs is another mutiny on his hands. He hasn't forgotten the last one. Best not think about that as the bitterness about Charles not coming to his aid isn't particularly helpful at the moment.

* * *

Luck only takes one so far, as Fortuna's wheel is turning. Hank and Mystique are no longer under the radar. Their presence is noticed and noted. An unexpected phone call of the real Major in South America dashes their cover. Time to engage. Pietro is thrilled to use his powers again. The compound is attacked from four sides at once, but the eight watchtowers, on the corners and between them, are a nasty disadvantage. They are spotted fairly quickly and each team needs to figure out their own way of dealing with the soaring bullets. Magneto halts them and sends them straight back; other teams block them with shields, or absorb their energy. One mutant catches them, melts them and throws them back as cannonballs. Old fashioned, but effective.

* * *

In the meantime, Dr. Lovely is being interrogated in hospital. The ambulance had found her just in time. A few of the diamond toothed rats had eaten the steel cable and were about to begin on her abdomen. A special agent and his partner wanted to know all about the attack. The mention of Magneto's son had especially caught his attention. "He did have another child, didn't he? I thought they had died in that fire." "Apparently the boy didn't. He is just as dangerous as his father." She is still mortified by the memories. "You'd do anything to bring them to justice? Take out as much of them as possible?" "Of course, that goes without saying." She chooses to ignore the fact that another mutant had saved her life. "Good, very good," the man mumbles, his thoughts elsewhere.

* * *

Several years before the special agent had lost his wife, who was an architect, in an accident. At least that was what he thought at the time. Further inquiry had revealed that the falling scaffolding that had crushed her didn't have metal fatigue, but that an internal struggle of the Brotherhood had taken place inside the renovated building. He had been a regular cop back then, but had taken a great interest in the case, and had soon become an amateur expert in the Brotherhood. Only one of them, as far as he knew, was a wielder of metal. His interest had not gone unnoticed by the powers that be. A promotion had been in store for him.

* * *

The operation is going extremely well. Hank and Mystique have found the first 5 captives and are pleased to see that the chips have not been placed yet. They take off their restraints. Although the patients are drugged and won't be able to perform optimally, they are riled up and ready to fight. The mutants don't know where the others are kept prisoner, but Charles is able to figure it out. Out of precaution, the most dangerous ones are in the basement, whereas the others are just one floor below. The teleport has placed various soldiers, especially the more strategically placed ones, in deserts, forests and prairies. They'll have a long march ahead of them.

* * *

The floor below contains a gigantic laboratory, as well as, 3 more mutants. They were the most interesting ones for testing and already have chips implanted. A few mutants protect Hank as he removes them as quickly as possible. It is not an easy task as they are deeply imbedded in their arms. Hank collects the chips to examine them later. It will be interesting, though disturbing, to see what kind of data is collected on them.

* * *

Pietro has joined his father's team. They are trying to reach the basement where the final 7 mutants should be. The basement is heavily guarded and the soldiers are equipped with better weapons. Magneto is having a blast; completely in his element. Pietro is scared. The soldiers are radiating so much hate: it is almost a force in itself. They can hear some of the locked up mutants roar, who have noticed the disturbance, but reaching them will be another matter entirely.

* * *

As the fight becomes more fierce and intense, and several mutants are wounded, Charles can no longer watch this suffering. He freezes the guards of the basement, giving them time to release the incarcerated mutants. "Couldn't you have done that sooner!" Magneto yells at him. "It does take some effort, you know," he replies. As they are leaving the site, he wipes out their memories, protecting everyone's identities so they can't be persecuted for this particular mission.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Department Dealings**

"Do you still believe in taking the high road?" Mystique asks Hank when they have regrouped in the forest. "Yes, but only if it's possible." "What will you do with the chips?" "Analyze them. Perhaps I'll destroy them afterwards or keep them for posterity." "You should keep them as a reminder of the treachery of humankind." "I think I will. Tomorrow I'll contact the Department of Health and Human & Mutant Services and see what I can do." "You can't mention any of this; Charles wiped their memories." "I know, I'll think of something. Perhaps I can make a deal with them." "There's only one way to deal with these people."

* * *

"I suppose this is where our cooperation ends." Magneto states the obvious. "Yes, I believe so. There's just the matter of…" "Why don't we ask him himself?" Pietro is called and comes running. "We want to ask you something, but you should consider it carefully…" Charles begins. "Do you want to stay with us or go back to school?" Magneto says bluntly. "Can I stay?" He looks hopefully at his father.

* * *

"I can't believe you allowed that." Hank is furious. "It is not in his best interest." "They've been separated long enough." "His head is going to be filled with hate and rage." "It already is, believe me." "So! It shouldn't be encouraged." "Look, we can continue arguing about this for a long time. It wasn't my call to make. Pietro longed for it and so did Erik." Hank continues to sputter. "Hank, he would only have run away again. He is safer with them, than out on his own searching for them." "Can't argue with that." "No, you can't. Let's focus on tomorrow's plans, shall we?"

* * *

Hank needs to convince the Department of Health and Human & Mutant Services that the use of chips is unconstitutional. He will use the usual arguments of liberty, the fourth and fourteenth amendment, but if all else fails, he will have a surprise in store. Charles and he had worked all night, what was left of it, on the chips and the information they contained. It had been quite shocking. All the powers were precisely described, but also known associates, a DNA profile and other relevant data. The entire history was recorded including school friends, teenage pranks, drug and medicine use, all manner of habits. The information was endless.

* * *

"Mutants aren't citizens. They shouldn't have the same rights. They don't need protection; we need protection against them." "Anyone born in this country automatically becomes a citizen." "Maybe we should change that." "It's about one's autonomy. Isn't this a country that takes pride in individualism? In freedom to be one's best?" "They shouldn't be one's best. Stripping their powers would be best, but this is the next best thing." It's not going to happen, Charles. Hank communicates to him, watching from afar. Time for plan B.

* * *

"You'll need to think of a new name for yourself, Pietro. We all have names that reflect our abilities." "How about… Thunder Lightning? Or… Greyhound?" "You don't want to compare yourself to an animal?" Mystique laughs. "They will do that for you, no need to encourage them." "Storm has already been taken, I believe, and Cyclone sounds like Cyclops." "We'll think of something," Magneto says, proud to finally have his son beside him.

* * *

"I have a deal for you to prove that most of us are willing to resolve this matter peacefully. The damage that Magneto and his Brotherhood have caused, has created a plague of vermin in this country. The rats are quite destructive and the mice are killing people with a low resistance to radiation. Would you like to have a solution for that?" "Of course, but what do you want in return?" "I think you know very well what I want." "That's blackmail, that is!" A negotiator becomes enraged. "It's simply politics. I trade you something for something in return." "They are not dangerous to mutants are they, these lab rats?" "No, they are not. So, for us, it is not necessary to eliminate them. It's not really our problem anyhow, since we aren't responsible for the creation of these animals." "But you are for releasing them." "I am not. But still, they would not have existed if there hadn't been any experiments in the first place. However, as a gesture of goodwill, we are willing to take the problem off your hands." "That's a deal." The others are murmuring. "End of discussion." The main negotiator snaps at his fellows. Having a solution to this plague is far more important than the chip business, especially since the first trial had gone awry and no-one could fully explain why.

* * *

The cop had been delighted with his promotion and had continued keeping an eye out for the Brotherhood. When he heard of Magneto having a wife and children, the unfairness of it all pierced his heart. Magneto was hardly ever alone, and a difficult target at that, but his wife, on the other hand…. He considered making it official, getting permission for a mission, but eventually decided against it. This was personal. There would be no records. His partner was willing to help and the both of them devised a plan. Very simple. All that was needed was fire exhilarant, a couple of axes, but most of all, patience and the right timing.

The boy had slipped through the net. Magneto had been an outcast with internal struggles, but was on the rise again. The secret agent thought his taste for vengeance had been satisfied, but he was wrong. The child and his father had been reunited and were apparently playing happy family, whereas he… It would be more challenging this time around, so perhaps more fulfilling as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: To trust or not to trust**

"Magneto, you might want to see this!" A member of the Brotherhood calls him. On the TV screen a man is interviewed by a reporter. "And so, this plague that has bothered our county and has hurt and killed various of our citizens will soon end." "Some say that a deal has been made and that you've been pressured into this by mutant lobby groups." "No, no such deals exist. The shutdown of the chip program is completely unrelated to the solution of the vermin plague. We've encountered various problems with the first trials and, therefore, the chip program has been postponed, for now." "So perhaps in the future?" "We'll need to do more research and then someday, yes, we will try again."

"Hank, I think. He mentioned a meeting with the Department." Mystique suggests. A slight feeling of pride stirs in her chest. "Perhaps congratulations are in order, although it is only a temporary solution." "My teachers did this?" Pietro asks. "Yes, I think so." Magneto hasn't said anything yet. "It's great isn't it, dad?" "Yes, yes, the wonderful X-men and their peaceful solutions," he responds bitterly. "It was blackmail, I think," Mystique mentions, "so maybe not that peaceful."

* * *

Another group of mutants is watching the same interview. "You did it, Hank!" The other teachers congratulate him. "Only for the time being," he replies modestly. "That's all we can ever hope for anyhow." "The medical research facilities will be shut down, so will the chip program. It's the best result possible." "We have given away a part of our secret though: the poison that will destroy the rats and mice could be used against us, eventually, although it would need severe changes." "Not that likely," Charles comforts him, "Mice and rats respond so differently, the chances are very small they will be able to alter it to their advantage." "Besides," Sean pitches in, "didn't you only provide a bare minimum so that they won't have any left for research?" "Yes, of course, you're right. It just feels like we've lifted the veil to some extent." "Don't spoil your own triumph!"

* * *

Magneto encourages Pietro to practice as much as he can and try out his power. They are still on the move from town to town, ever on the run, but as the facilities close their doors, there's no real need to destroy them anymore. Magneto remains on his search, however, and has told his son about it. They'd never suspect that their intended target is on his way towards them.

* * *

"Are you sure we're able to carry out this plan? It's not every day that we take on mutants all by ourselves." His partner may be having doubts, but he sure isn't. "I've thought it all through. Fortunately, Dr. Lovely provided us with many details." "Still, it is pretty risky…" "Are you in or out? I'd like to know that beforehand," he asks rather brusquely. "I've always been supportive. I'm just worried, that's all." "Well, don't be. It'll work out just fine."

* * *

"He hasn't found a name yet, has he?" Both of them are looking out over the hillside where Pietro is practicing. "No, it's a bit of a search. It's not that easy to define oneself with a fitting name." Magneto smiles. "Ours are quite good, so maybe that's the problem." "He does want you to be proud of him." "I am, I am. I've always been afraid he would turn out differently. Too soft, but that's clearly not the case." "He is willing to go far to please you." "To please himself as well, I think." "Pietro is quite the addition to our team." "Indeed."

* * *

He is doing his very best to impress Magneto and Mystique but when they turn around to discuss further plans, he takes a breather. Pietro decides to explore the woods in the valley. Going through them takes hardly any time. Two men notice him and walk towards him. His first instinct is to run, but he can always do that later. Perhaps they are simply lost and want to ask for directions. They engage in conversation and are pleasant enough. Pietro is unsure whether to distrust all humans like his father does, or to give them the benefit of the doubt, like he has been taught in school.

* * *

Hours later, he wakes in the smallest cell ever; he can barely move. His feet are cast in iron shackles and it's very dark. Pietro shouts but it he is left all by himself. The men had tricked him into a hidden bear trap on the way to their car; they'd asked for directions and told them the map was in their car. He curses himself and his education for being too trustworthy. He shouts until he gets tired. Pietro falls asleep again, worn out from pain and worry, his dreams filled with danger.

* * *

"You don't want to talk to him?" His partner is puzzled. "Let him scream for now, that way he will be like putty in my hands later on." "His father could come to collect him. I thought you meant to kill him straight away." "What would be the fun in that?" "We can't deal with Magneto, you know that. We haven't got the resources." "We won't have to. He'll never come in time."

* * *

"Where's Pietro?" "Isn't he still practicing?" "I haven't seen him since this afternoon." Mystique and Magneto return to the valley in search for him. Knowing he can look after himself they aren't too worried. "He could be anywhere, with the speed he's going." Magneto smiles. "Yes, I believe I have found a name for him. Quicksilver." "Sounds good."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Mind Games**

"So, Pietro was it? There's this saying: The sins of the father shall be visited upon the sons. Have you heard of it?" "No." "Too bad, but it is true. Vengeance is a very natural feeling and if you can't get to the father, well, the son may be the next best thing." "Why would you want to go after my father?" "Ooh, you want to know, do you? Very well, I guess I could indulge your questions for a minute or two. You see, my wife was killed in an accident, which turned out to be no accident at all. Your father was responsible and he, in this case, you should pay." "I haven't done anything to deserve this!" Pietro says feebly. "I'm sure Dr. Lovely doesn't agree with that. You are just as dangerous and violent as your old man, so I'm doing the entire world a service. I'm just being a good citizen." A sinister smile crosses his face.

* * *

After calling out for Pietro and covering the woods behind the valley with every available body, they realize something's wrong. "I don't suppose he would have changed his mind and gone back to school after all?" Mystique carefully ventures. "He could have gone with them. He didn't want to." "Do you mind if I check it out anyway?" "Sure, go ahead." Rather you than me. Asking Charles for yet another favor isn't his favorite activity. "Get him to use Cerebro while you're at it, would you?" He mentions it as an indifferent afterthought; his true feelings masked.

* * *

Mystique is to be teleported to the school and ask for information and perhaps assistance. She hopes that Pietro is there, but her instincts tell her otherwise. Magneto is right; Pietro is happy with them. He is Magneto's son and doesn't like to be tied down to the behavioral rules and regulations that the school provides. Even so, Charles has a right to know and might be able to offer support.

* * *

"You can see how I'd like to rid the world of yet another mutant creating danger for us ordinary folks." "Will you get a move on, please?" His partner pushes quietly. He is starting to regret joining this adventure. "Wasn't killing them enough?" "Killing who?" "I wanted to tell him myself, you moron!" "Killing who?" Pietro demands to know. "Your dear mother and sister. Now, you were supposed to go as well, leaving your father without a family, just like he did to me." "My father didn't even know about that." "Nor would he have cared particularly much… It's what he deserves." "You deserve a horrible death yourself." Pietro finds his courage. "Killing innocent children in such a horrible cowardly way." His eyes narrow. "My father will find you and tear you to shreds. You will rue the day you were born." Pietro's steel blue eyes burn into his.

"That's it! I'm out of here." Before he can stop him, his partner runs outside, takes their car and speeds away. "Looks like it's just us." "All the better, this is personal." Both of them are trembling with rage and fear. "It's not much of a showdown, is it? Killing an imprisoned wounded teenager? You'd think you'd have more pride than that.." Pietro challenges his tormentor, stalls for time.

* * *

She is taken right into his office giving Charles quite the fright. "What the…" "Charles, sorry about that. Is Pietro by any chance here with you?" "He has chosen to stay with the Brotherhood, hasn't he?" "We can't find him and we're worried something's horribly wrong…. Could you give us a hand?" "Isn't Erik with you?" "He has sent me." "I see. You need me to track him down…" "Please, Charles, we haven't got any leads, nothing." "Of course, I look after my students even if they abandon their education."

* * *

"You know, I have been looking for you too. When I remembered what had happened to my mother and sister a little while ago, I vowed to avenge them. Take down the bastard responsible. So I suppose you did me favor. No need to search for you anymore…" The special agent is taken aback by this display of power and hate from a incarcerated teenage boy. He pulls out his gun in a reflex.

* * *

"Takes me back a few days, this." Before he puts the device on his head, Charles states: "I'd like to have him back here, you can tell that to Erik. Clearly the Brotherhood is no place for a boy his age." "You might want to tell him that yourself." "Oh no, I don't. You can do it. It 'll be better coming from you," he adds slyly. Mystique is not happy about this, not happy at all. Let them fight it out amongst themselves, not through her. She is determined to tell them that, both of them, but Pietro comes first.

* * *

"Don't you think your wife's memory deserves a more elaborate plan. A quick execution is so…so ordinary. Not special at all. And also," Pietro is thinking on his feet, "disappointing to her perhaps. Taking the child instead of the man is bad enough, but in such a dull way is even worse." "Shut up, you evil…" "I'm not the one with a weapon in my hand. You're calling me evil?"

* * *

Magneto and the Brotherhood have spread out, but cannot find anything that might shed some light on Quicksilver's whereabouts. I didn't even get to give him his new name. Mystique's quick return is all they can hope for now. The thought of losing another child does not bear thinking about. Loss seems to be the story of his life. So far the only thing he hasn't lost is his power and even that does not soothe him right now. His powers cannot help him as long as he doesn't know his son's location.

* * *

Charles invades the special agent's mind. The memories provide him with plenty of motivations that have led him to this drastic action. In the meantime, Mystique collects Magneto and shortly after Charles has liberated a very confused Pietro, the teleport takes them there as well. Charles hasn't made his presence known yet, but does so the moment Pietro makes a grab for his gun. "Professor," he gasps. "You should never kill if you can help it, Pietro," he lectures. "This circle of vengeance is never-ending and is also known as a blood-feud or vendetta. It is not something to aspire to."

"Pietro, are you alright?" Mystique's voice can be heard a floor above them. "I'm here," he calls at them. Magneto and Mystique enter the dark damp cellar with the teleport on their tail. "What's going on?" he thunders. "The Professor invaded his mind, just like with Dr. Lovely," Pietro explains. "Who is he?" "An agent whose wife died as a consequence of your actions," Charles answers. "He killed my mother and Wanda," Pietro adds. "Really? So he's the one I've been looking for all this time?" His eyebrows move upwards and a murderous glow appears in his eyes. "You've had your fun, Charles. Get out of there and let me have him!" "I will not! If you want to kill him, you'll hurt me as well." Both of them remember Shaw's final moments in the submarine, slightly different yet so similar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Tricks**

"You will let this one go! You can do it. Do you really want to be this kind of example to your son?" His voice is commanding. "You can't stop me, Charles, you never could." "I can. I just never did." The bluff continues on both sides. "Come with me, Pietro, let them fight it out." Mystique takes him out of the cellar and into the clean fresh air outside.

"You didn't mind me getting Shaw." "I did!" "Even so, you didn't stop me then, and you won't do it now. Don't tell me you wouldn't take care of a problem like this. If your wife and children, your students or friends had been killed in the same manner, you'd respond the same way." "There's no convincing you, is there?" "No, of course not!" "Fine, on one condition.." "Fine?" "Pietro comes back to school." "That's how important a human life is to you, Charles? So easily tradable? Perhaps we are more alike than you thought!" Magneto begins to laugh. "A perfect deal, I think?" "Indeed. I promise I'll send him back." "Alright, on my count. You don't want to accidently harm me, do you? Three, two, …..one."

* * *

Mystique and Pieto hear the iron shackles being torn of the wall and thrown into…. another wall? Seconds later Magneto joins them. He is livid. "He tricked me! The sneaky…" He can hardly speak. "Magneto, what happened?" "I should have realized…. Never trust him, never trust anyone." "Dad?" After a few breaths, Magneto relays the story. The moment he said "one," Charles had already entered the teleport's body and he had taken the special agent with him to wherever. "I should never have trusted him. Never!"

* * *

Charles has left the special agent to his own devises. The agent has thanked him profusely, but he did not want to hear it. "You are a despicable person. I did not save you for your sake, you better remember that. Only for the boy's sake." Who really should not learn to deal with his problems by killing everyone standing in his way. He occupied the teleport's body for a while longer so he wouldn't be able to tell Magneto where the man was, before returning home. It has been quite an evening.

* * *

The weeks pass by and the Brotherhood is ever on the lookout for the agent. They now know his face and name, which should help tremendously, but the man has gone undercover. Deep underground. "If it hadn't been for Charles, he would have been dead by now. He is such an interfering…" Mystique lets him vent his anger. Charles can be quite patronizing and full of himself. "We'll find him in time. So far, we've done pretty well in achieving our goals." She gives him a small smile. "At least my son is at my side. No longer being taught pacifism." "Exactly, Quicksilver is improving and takes more after you each day." "He does, doesn't he?"

* * *

Pietro is happy with this new name of Quicksilver. It makes him feel like a genuine member of the Brotherhood and he carries it with pride. His father was proud at his efforts of engaging with the agent and being able to manipulate him. Everyday Quicksilver covers as much ground as he can to track the man down. One of these days he will strike gold. He knows it in his heart. Or at least, he fervently hopes so.

* * *

The special agent takes all the precautions he needs in order to be perfectly ordinary. He cannot ask for help of his employers since the mission was a personal one. But it is best that no one knows where he is residing. Lying low has always been his strong suit. He has grown his hair and a beard and looked nothing like himself. Surely, he'll be safe in this small town near the coast?

* * *

"So, they haven't contacted you at all?" Hank isn't too pleased with Charles' secrecy. Something important had happened, but he did not want to talk about it. It's infuriating and at times like this he wishes he could read minds himself. Charles had been Charles and had only shared that Pietro had been rescued and that he and Erik, surprise, surprise, had yet another falling out. Absolutely no details. Hank longs to know more about it. He had secretly hoped that their cooperation at the base would have increased the relationship, if only for their mutual cause. A blue red haired woman has been on his mind lately. A lot more than he cares to admit, even to himself.

* * *

Their cooperation was in her thoughts as well. She'd forgotten what a team they could be. The moments at the base where she had aided Beast and he had supported her make for good memories. They'd been almost flawless and were perfectly attuned to each other, after all this time. It had taken Hank a bit longer to accept his nature but now he had fully embraced it, as far as she could tell. Mystique was proud of his efforts, even as her own methods clashed with his. That left only one thing to sort out on her end. Before she does anything in regards to Hank, she needs to know…

"Magneto?" "What?" Always she bothers him at the wrong time and place. "I'd like to talk to you about something." "About what?" It's not like Mystique to dance around the subject. "It's about back then, before, when all of us were still friends…" "What about it?" "Well, you and I? It's not going to happen is it, not anymore, I mean." He is shocked. "Whatever has brought this up?" "Can't you please just answer the question?" She is nervous and impatient. "Right, alright, ehm. Well, I don't want to hurt your feelings, I mean, you know Magda, and now there's Quicksilver to think about as well… I see you more as a trusted second in command." "So, that's a no then?" "I guess so, yes." "Good." "Good? You're not upset?" "Not anymore. It's good to finally have some answers. Gives me food for thought." She leaves him with a smile plastered on her face. He shakes his head. Perhaps he will never fully understand her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Confrontations**

He had found him. He had finally found him! In a small town by the coast. Quicksilver had been running on the beach and he had seen someone in the distance. Something about his demeanor caught his eye. The man had long hair and a beard, but it was really him. His first instinct was to grab him right there on the spot, but he decided against it. Too many witnesses.

* * *

Back with the Brotherhood he was about to tell them, when he stopped himself. Why grant his father the privilege? It should be his turn. This man had taken him, and his father already had a chance in the cellar. Perhaps he should tell Mystique but surely she would enlighten Magneto. Quicksilver believes this should be his moment. His great moment.

* * *

"I think I should get even with Charles for his betrayal." Magneto's focus had slightly altered. Here had been his chance, his first chance ever to kill this man, and he had taken it away, just like that. Chosen the side of this human, this ruthless killer. Charles should know better than to stand in his way. "You're not considering anything too drastic, are you?" Mystique is a little worried. "Still your brother, you mean?" He laughs unpleasantly. His behavior towards her had changed since their short conversation. Mystique can't believe it. He doesn't want her, but he doesn't want her to want anyone else either. The arrogance.

"Just a little reminder that he should stay out of my business." "What do you have in mind?" "I'd sit this one out if I were you…" He had been slightly hurt by her questions. Mystique's worship of him had long gone, but he certainly did not want to lose her. Food for thought, she had said. He takes it as a silent reminder that even his most trusted lieutenant could flip alliances. Not that she had mentioned anything even slightly resembling that.

* * *

He goes out alone. With eyes and ears everywhere Magneto had heard of Charles' monthly visits to local chess club. Apparently he won quite often. He'd go on his own. Have a few moments to himself without all the troubles of the school. Be nothing but a chess player. Magneto wonders if he should grab him before or after the games. They might get suspicious if he doesn't show, but afterwards the X-men would be up and running in no time.

Charles is wheeling through the dark park to the building where the games are held. He always comes early so he can enjoy the silence of the beautiful nature. It's a very peaceful park and either sooths or cheers him whenever he enters it. If he wasn't a scientific man he might call it magic. Tonight is no different. The colors of the flowers, the smell of summer. The sound of… twisted metal?

Before he knows it, Charles is tied to his chair, tightly.. and hanging in a tree, way up high. His chair is bound to it and in the tree opposite him, a familiar figure is laughing softly. "Hello Charles. An unexpected surprise, isn't it?" "I could call out and people would come running." "A few elderly chess players? I think I can handle them. You wouldn't want to shock them into heart attacks, now would you?" "What do you want, Erik?" "Just a little chat, nothing more. It's time for us to establish some boundaries, don't you think?" "I don't know what you mean." "Well, for one, you could not get in my way when I'm eliminating unwanted…" "It's about my little trick then?" His eyes darken. "I wouldn't call it a trick, more like an interfering intervention. One you had no right to!" "Look, Erik, I wanted to protect Pietro from this kind of violence. From violence as the only answer to everything." "His name is Quicksilver now, and he is not your son to shape." "You left him in my care easily enough." "It was far from easy, I can assure you. Your sister convinced me. Come to think of it…. She tricked me into it. You might as well be genuinely related." "Raven told you to?" "No one tells me to do anything. She suggested it and as she determined the route we were taking, we suddenly ended up very nearby…" Charles can't help but smile. That sounded just like her.

* * *

Quicksilver is standing outside the man's house. In just a few more minutes, he will leave his house and buy some fish for his evening meal. On his way back, he will walk across the beach, and as it is quite rainy, there won't be many others present. He'd been stalking the man for a few days now, to get to know his routine. Tonight it will happen. Joy is rising in his chest. It will be his grand moment, the one he'd been waiting for ever since the memories returned. The longing for this particular day had grown even stronger after the Professor had saved him —and saved this blasted man as well.

* * *

"I'll need you to make up for your mistake," Magneto continues, "to track him down and let me finish my work." "You know full well that I will not." "Alright, perhaps you need a bit of an incentive…." His wheelchair is wrapped even tighter around him and the pressure on his chest increases. "Or should I get that nice lady over there, I could use her hearing aid, drive it into her skull perhaps? Or that other woman, her earrings contain enough metal to wrap around her neck and snap it…" "I'd need Cerebro." "Really? I suppose you're right. Even the great Charles can't do everything… Glad to see my suggestions made you change your mind. Your soft spot for these people will be your downfall…" "You might want to loosen these chains, Erik, I do need to catch my breath!" "Very well, it's hard to resist a man so adamant."

* * *

A minute later, both of them are safely on the ground. Charles' wheelchair looks good as new. "I think you may have just fixed this shrill squealing wheel." "Glad to be of service." "How about a game of chess? Surely, you have time for that?" His eyes narrow. "And in the meantime you tell him to run away and prepare your troops? I don't think so!" "You have my word. I need Cerebro and I could murder, maybe not a good choice of words, a decent opponent." "For old time's sake, you mean?" "I have to warn you though, I've improved greatly. So if you don't accept the challenge, well, I'll just have to assume you're not up for it." "It has been a while since I've played a game that needed more than half my brain.."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Lost**

Quicksilver is patiently waiting or trying to. It takes the guy terribly long to get back with his fried fish. For a second, he's worried that the agent is on to him and has escaped, left the town. But only a few minutes later, he sees him coming down the beach. There he is. The showdown is about to begin.

* * *

"That was a nice game." "You're only saying that because you've won." Charles is a bit sour about it. If he would've had Erik win on purpose it would have been different, but he'd actually won. In the past Charles was usually better, but sometimes let Erik win to enhance his mood or not to dampen his spirits even more. Erik's mind was often in a dark place and Charles had been privy to that. Not anymore; the helmet is fixed on his head and seems to have grown attached to his body. "Even so, time for business. Let's see if we can find us an agent on the run."

* * *

Quicksilver has learnt his lesson. He will be suspicious of all humans, like he should have been. The agent is slowing coming towards him. Quicksilvers will finish what he started with Dr. Lovely. Hopefully this time the party won't be spoiled by interfering X-men. Soon the agent is on top of a whirlwind, totally petrified. A few people see what's happening but are powerless to stop it. When Quicksilver has had enough he suddenly stops his circling. Immediately the cyclone dissolves and the special agent is thrown in the ocean from many feet above. With a large loud splash he hits the water. Some bystanders get him out of the water and try to reanimate but he has already left this world. Quicksilver is still standing nearby, shocked by what has happened. Together with his father it seemed like a fun game, but now… Reality sinks in. He has actually killed for the first time. The dead man before his eyes is on his conscience. The others point their finger at him. "Grab the boy. He's a mutant," they yell. Quicksilver sprints as fast as he can, although he's worn out by all the events of the evening.

* * *

"I can't find him. I can't." "Don't take me for a fool, Charles. I know how this thing works, remember?" "I'm not kidding. I can't." "Just try harder. Don't test me, you won't like the outcome." "I don't know what's going on myself, unless…" "Unless what?" "He might already be dead. I can't trace the dead with this; they're quite untraceable." "He's not dead. He should be, but you let him go!" "Erik, I'm sorry I really can't." "How about we let that protégé of yours, Jean is it?" "It's not a matter of ability. Wait, I could… Are others in the Brotherhood out looking for him?" "Of course, it's our main objective at the moment, thanks to you." "Maybe they got to him without you?" "They know to leave him to me." "Erik…" "What?!" "I was right. I'm sorry; you're too late. He is gone." "Gone, gone how?" "Pietro." Charles whispers his name. "He got there first and the man, the agent, he's quite gone." "Quicksilver. My boy did it all by himself?" "I'm afraid so." "Don't be. That's magnificent. Of course, I would have preferred it to have been present, but.." "Unfortunately Pietro isn't as pleased as you are." "Why ever not?"

* * *

Quicksilver is on the run. Police cars are trailing him. A car happened to drive by and the people on the beach had informed them about the murder. They are slowly gaining on him. He gets off the road towards the harbor hoping to ditch them there. His mind is occupied with two quarrelling voices telling him precisely the opposite. How he was right to do what he just did and that he had made a terrible mistake. He jumps on a fisher boat, the cars can't follow him here, but he becomes trapped in the nets. Three fishermen grab him and hand him over to the police. They cuff him immediately and sedate him. One can't be too careful with these mutants.

* * *

Erik is still boasting about his son when Charles calls him out of his triumphant monologue. He gently tugs at his hand. "Erik….Erik!" "Yes, yes, you're not happy about this, I know Charles, but for me.." "Erik, you need to listen. They've arrested him." "Quicksilver can outrun, outsmart any of these pathetic excuses for .." "They have arrested him. He has been taken to a maximum security facility on account of him being your son." "When did this happen?" "Earlier this evening. They are questioning him now."

* * *

Over the years they had learnt how to deal with various mutants. They all had their soft spots. Members of the Brotherhood were well known and Quicksilver's arrival had not gone unnoticed. Catching them was quite another matter, but every once in a while, they were lucky. This young mutant boy doesn't seem to be the greatest risk, but his father would definitely go after him. Perhaps this was a possibility to catch Magneto; a chance they'd been waiting for.

* * *

Quicksilver is interrogated. Although these things are limited by rules, for mutants they can easily be bended. He is mainly questioned about the Brotherhood's whereabouts, not the murder of the agent. They hit him repeatedly but he doesn't give in. He feels guilty about his actions but this treatment makes him defiant.

* * *

"What should we do?" "You can't go there, Erik. It's a trap devised especially for you. That's why they've taken him there, to such a secure location." "Then you will have to help him." " I don't have to do anything. Perhaps it is exactly what he deserves. He did just commit a cold blooded murder." "You don't mean that. He is just a child." "If he is just a child, why did you let him join the Brotherhood?" "I wanted to have him near me. My only boy." "Perhaps this is what you deserve. It's the second time in a few weeks that someone tries to get to you through him. You're the real reason all of this is happening. Pietro is only trying to gain your respect, your attention, by the only way he knows how." "Quicksilver was just as much set on revenge as I was. This is not my fault."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Captivity**

As Magneto is gathering the Brotherhood, not intimidated by Charles' predictions about this being a trap, Charles has a short private conversation with Hank about the matter. "Do you think we could intervene somehow? I'd like to believe there's still a chance for Pietro to do the right thing, return to the fold as it were." "With him as a father and blood on his hands? You're daydreaming, Charles…" "Here I was thinking you might take a different view, what with you recent and very sudden appreciation of some methods of the Brotherhood. Or should I say some members of the Brotherhood?" "Charles!" Hank feels embarrassed. "I don't like their methods, and you're reading my mind? Behind my back?" "You've never stopped having a soft spot for her, have you? I'm not reading your mind. Your words are more than enough indication of your feelings. For instance, your utter contempt and fear and hatred even, for Erik, have little to do with his cause and a lot more with…" "Stop it, Charles. Even you can push it too far, and you just have." "Hank, Hank!" He is out of sight in no time.

* * *

Charles eventually tracks him down and apologizes. He explains that he has a soft spot for both the boy and his father and would hate to see either of them imprisoned. "They've had their share of hurt." "They aren't too worried about bringing hurt to others." "Yes, but Pietro might be, he could still be… saved." "You want me to speak on his behalf?" "Would you, please? You may have contacts that could pull some strings?" "Don't expect too much of it, though, I'm not that popular…" "I know someone else who'd be really grateful," Charles says quietly, hoping to add an extra incentive. Hank answers his gaze with a very annoyed look in return.

* * *

Hank doesn't think he can make any difference in this particular instance. The boy was a murderer. Perhaps an under aged one but still… He likes Pietro well enough but he had made his choice, just like she had, all those years ago. Charles always was too optimistic about everything and everyone. Hank isn't too pleased about ruining his contacts with such an extreme request as this. They'd need a trade-off at least.

* * *

"So you don't know their whereabouts? That's hard to believe." Quicksilver is toying with them, even though a slow sense of dread is slowly taking hold. He is making up stories about a running gag that he and his dad have and that, because he can cover much ground, they generally change their location and he can find it himself within a few hundred mile radius. A special version of hide and seek. His interrogators don't buy any of it, but since he doesn't change his story, they are at a loss. Until one of them suggests the use of truth serum. Not exactly legal, but who's looking?

* * *

Hank is carefully asking around about recently apprehended mutant kids. He already knows where Pietro is but needs a way in. Some of his contacts warn him not to take this path. It might, it will, definitely hurt his diplomatic contacts and simply is not worth it. Hank silently agrees but does want to try. If only to say that he has.

A lawyer he doesn't know hears about his tentative questions and calls him. She has represented young mutants before and is outraged at their general treatment. The rule book is thrown out of the window and law enforcements completely discount that they are children. She has built a case about this over the years and seeks to represent him. Perhaps use his particular case as another example.

* * *

The truth serum makes Quicksilver talkative. He spills out the last known hide-out of the Brotherhood, and his actions with Dr. Lovely and the special agent. All he needs to do now is sign the confession. He hasn't lawyered up yet, another slightly overlooked issue. His hand is reaching for the pen as the lawyer comes bursting in. She demands a conversation with her client and, when they are in private, advises him to withdraw his statement.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Wishes Fulfilled**

Magneto's planned attack on the high security prison has been delayed. Charles had informed Mystique about Hank's attempt at arranging something or other and she had begged him to wait. Very unlike Mystique, he thought, it reminded him at bit of all those years ago when she had implored him to give up his son. He should have made her his godmother, always his best interest at heart. He gave her a few hours, before they would move in anyway.

* * *

Quicksilver is confined in his cell. They had bound his hands and feet and sedated him as well. His lawyer had strongly protested but they'd laughed in her face. She had persuaded him not to sign his confession and they were not amused about that. After that, they had thrown him in here. And here he was, sitting in solitude, awaiting his fate. He is very worried. Will he be saved this time around. Could his father penetrate the building? Would his former teachers help him again? Would anyone come to his aid? He has a lawyer but since he has killed a man and confessed to it, he doesn't really believe she can help.

* * *

An extra news broadcast shows the high stakes the lawyer is willing to risk. She figures the case of Pietro to be her final piece of the puzzle and sues the police department for unlawful methods. The rights of under aged mutants are trampled upon and have been for quite some time. The use of interrogation methods resembling torture, the use of truth serum and sedation, the denied presence of lawyers and adults are all on her list of grievances.

* * *

Magneto has been persuaded to wait. The court case might result in Quicksilver's release so he shouldn't interfere. It takes him quite some effort to wait, but he grudgingly complies. Charles has been granted access to Pietro as his former guardian of sorts. Their meetings have been awkward. Pietro is upset and bitter and Charles severely disappointed in his actions. However, Charles has given him a ray of hope in the form of smuggled letters from his father and friends from school. "They do miss you, Pietro, although they are terribly shocked by what's happened, as am I. I dreamt of a different future for you, a better one." Quicksilver doesn't know how to respond. He feels guilty enough about taking a life but also damaged by his captors and their methods.

* * *

The court case had drawn local media and even interest from abroad; the treatment of mutants being an issue in many nations across the globe. After days and days of proceedings the hour of judgment approaches. Magneto is not present, but Hank and Charles are, and so is Mystique posing as another teacher. Both Hank and Charles think the same thing. In a different world, in another life, she might have been a teacher at the school working alongside them always, not merely occasionally.

* * *

The conduct of the officers in Pietro's case as well as the other's led to an undermining of the law. It created a blemish on the law and on justice itself. The ruling was very clear and left nothing to the imagination. The incarcerated boys and girls were free to go, despite their crimes. However, they would be under scrutiny for the coming two years. A responsible adult needed to provide access to the child in case of further misbehavior. The mutant teenagers would not be released until this was arranged.

* * *

With Magneto on the most wanted list for the attacks on the medical facilities, it seemed there was only one solution. Charles would take it upon him to be the adult in question. The decision was finally made by Magneto, although old fears of his son becoming like them, resurfaced. The boy had been quite shaken with his first murder, but perhaps that would wear off in time. The X-men did know how to kill after all when push comes to shove.

* * *

"Perhaps you are safer there, Quicksilver. For now." Although it pains him to say farewell to his son, it just might be for the best. He is young and needs an education, not to mention a safe place to live. If it hadn't been for the conditions, he could have taken him with him, but in light of all that, this is the next best thing, after all. "I'll look after him Erik, like before. He'll have a home with us." Although perhaps a little daring, he adds: "You're welcome to visit anytime you want." "Visit the headquarters of the X-men? May not be your best idea." "You might be right. I've got a better one. How about… quarterly visits at a place of your choosing. Preferably in the same state though." "Sounds like an adequate compromise. I'd like that." "Me too," Quicksilver states.

Hank and Mystique are watching the tearful goodbye. A little shy they begin to make conversation. They hadn't spoken much despite following the court case together. Charles had generally acted as a buffer and did most, if not all, of the talking. "You did well making that deal with the department. And now this, with Quicksilver..." "Thanks, but I couldn't have if the attack on the military base hadn't happened first." Eager to explain themselves, they speak simultaneously. "Looks like we both have our roles to play." "Perhaps we should agree to disagree." They look at each other; a small smile on their lips. "Hank," "Yes..?" "I'd like to see you sometimes. Just to talk and maybe… more." He's a little startled at this. He never was the forward one. "Aren't you and Magneto, Erik?" She laughs. "Not for a long time. He's more like a leader, a mentor." "I don't understand why he would have let you…" "slip through the net?" "I never would," he says, displaying his feelings once more. "It's just that we've already lost so much time, you and I," she responds. "Maybe we should get reacquainted?" "I'd like that." Hanks eyes are shining with hope.

* * *

They're on their way again. Searching for new projects. New causes for mutant liberation. Mutants in need who need their help. "What was that between you and Beast?" Magneto can't help to be curious. "We've decided to become friends again. No need to let the past predict our future. Years ago you wouldn't have dreamt of letting your son be raised by Charles and I thought that Hank and I would never see eye to eye." "And now you do? It's hard to believe that." "No, we don't, not really. But it's not going to stand in our way anymore. There's more to life than principles." Their eyes meet for a moment. "I'd second that."


End file.
